Let Rise the Dreams of Your Heart: An Ausa Fanfic
by Daijin
Summary: Lemina Ausa accidentally goes goes back 1,000 years to meet her ancestor, Mia Ausa.


"Let Rise the Dreams of Your Heart"

An Ausa Fanfic

By D. Cooper

Chapter 1

Lemina was in deep concentration as she loomed over the ancient magic books in the Magic Guild's lab, attempting to create a new spell. "Ah ha! Now my new teleportation spell is finished!" said Lemina. "If this works, it'll be mega-cool! Aspiring magicians everywhere will want to come to Vane because it will be the only place where anyone can learn the magic of teleportation without the aid of a machine! Think of the convenience of that! Vane's reputation will skyrocket and I'll make a mega-huge profit in the process!" 

Lemina stopped herself in the excitement of her scheme to compose herself. "To restore Vane to its former glory, of course!" Lemina said with a sly grin on her face. "All right! Let's get started!" 

With full confidence, Lemina took her magic wand in her right hand. She stood ready, legs kept together, and raised her right hand holding the wand above her head. Lemina then placed her left hand in front of her face as if she were in prayer. 

She chanted an incantation to cast her new spell and swirls of brilliant light surrounded her, that was soon followed by…BOOM! An explosion! The magic lab was completely shrouded in deep, black smoke. 

Miria, Borgan, and a mob of Magic Guild students quickly rushed to the laboratory to find out what the commotion was all about. Unfortunately, Lemina tried her new spell in the middle of the day, when the Guild conducted its classes, so Lemina could not escape this humiliation! 

Miria casted a low-level wind spell that cleared out the smoke only to find Lemina covered in soot and dust, sitting on the floor and coughing heavily. "Oh, pooh!" said Lemina. "My spell backfired on me!" 

"Are you all right, cupcake?" asked Borgan as he helped Lemina to her feet. Lemina's face took on the look of utter disgust, not only did her spell fail, but Borgan had to be there to rub it in. She still had a hard time with the fact that her mother Miria actually liked Black Dragon Priest Borgan and she did not try to hide her disapproval of this fact. 

"Hands off, you bloated pimple farm! And don't call me 'cupcake'! Just because Mother likes you doesn't mean I have to!" Lemina pushed her way past Borgan (a feat within itself!) and stormed off to her room to clean herself up and forget about her failure. Miria made her way past the bemused crowd of young mages still gathered at the lab and caught up to Lemina as she was going back to her room.

"You know you were quite rude to Borgan back there, my daughter."

"I'm sorry Mother. It's just that…you saw what happened back there!"

Truth to tell, Lemina was more angry with herself for the botched spell than at seeing Borgan. It's just that Borgan was the perfect excuse to let off some steam. 

"Dear Lemina, you know better than to take out your frustration on others. This is not the proper behavior for one who is to become the future Premier of the Magic Guild."

"I know Mother. I'll learn to control my temper."

Lemina was now looking down at the floor, too ashamed to look her mother in the eye. She knows that Miria was right so she could not refute what was being said. Lemina was standing there moving one foot from left to right in front of her, as if she was a child being chastised for misbehaving. Miria looked at her daughter and then smiled gently at her. 

Lemina saw Miria's smile and responded in kind, she began to feel a little better. _Mother's smile always perks me up when I need it most!_ Lemina thought. Miria put a motherly hand on Lemina's shoulder and counseled her daughter further.

"Lemina, you mustn't try so hard. When you do, that's when things go wrong. You must not let determination overrun your judgement."

"You're right Mother. It's just that I want so badly to have Vane be remembered for what is was in the days of Dragonmaster Alex and our ancestor Mia. I want Vane to soar in the sky again!"

"Your goals are very admirable. That's what we all dream of. But you must have patience. Vane will fly again! If not during our lifetime, then in the time of our descendants."

"But it's already been a mega-long time! Over a thousand years Mother! And I've tried nearly everything to raise Vane's popularity. Nothing seems to work! I'm a failure to the Ausa family. I let you down Mother! And I'm sure if Mia were alive, she'd agree with me!"

Miria knelt down to come to eye level with Lemina, now with both her hands on Lemina's shoulders. The gaze she gave Lemina was one only a loving mother could give to her beloved daughter.

"Now Lemina! Don't speak that way! You are not a failure! You have done the Ausa family proud! Have you already forgotten that you helped Hiro and his friends defeat Zophar and save Lunar!"

"But…"

"No 'buts' my dear! Never lose faith in yourself or your dreams! I am proud to have you as my daughter! And I am sure that Mia would be honored to know that you are of her blood!"

Tears began to swell up in Lemina's eyes, and she hugged Miria with all the love she had for her mother in her heart. "Thanks Mother!" Miria and Lemina ended their hug and Miria began to look her daughter over, finally noticing how dirty Lemina was. Miria could not help but giggle at the sight of Lemina like this! 

"I suggest you go to your room now and clean up, daughter!" said Miria still giggling. Lemina looked down at herself and could not help but to laugh as well. 

"Oh, pooh! I am a mess! This is mega-embarrassing!" 

The two of them laughed together and then Lemina went off take a much-needed bath. She still had her doubts, but at least Lemina was surer of herself now than she was after the explosion.

Chapter 2

After Lemina washed up, she went over to her closet to decide what to wear. _Hmmm..._ Lemina was mulling over her array of clothes hanging in her closet._ I think I'll choose this one._ Lemina took the chosen outfit and changed into it. 

It was her all too familiar black short-sleeved dress, with black shoes to match. She stood in front of a mirror and adjusted the huge red bow on the back of the dress. She looked herself over in the mirror in satisfaction. _Perfect!_ Her choice in attire was not very difficult since it was her absolute favorite! 

After she brushed her blonde hair, tied on her black hair ribbon and was pleased with her appearance, Lemina wandered the halls of the Magic Guild, reflecting on what Miria had said to her. 

__

I know Mother is right but, …if there were only someway to put Vane back on the map NOW! 

Lemina's frustration was now starting to get the best of her! 

__

Arrrrgggghhh!!! How can I call myself the Junior Premier of the Magic Guild if I can't even get people to sign up for a few classes! 

What Lemina did not realize was that her last thought was not to herself; so lost in her silent venting, she verbalized her previous thought aloud! All eyes in the area locked onto Lemina. 

Lemina's face turned completely red and she ran into the nearest room to escape her latest embarrassment of the day! "This day has not been good for me!" After Lemina regained her composure, she recognized the room that she ran into. _The Grand Hall! My favorite place! _

The Grand Hall of the Magic Guild was the place where the history of the Ausa family was kept. It was open to all those who wished to read of the exploits of the Ausa family. This was also Lemina's quiet place, other than Vane's library, to have some private time to herself. 

She thought it was strange, but it did not stop Lemina from believing that she could feel the presence of the Ausas before her, so she did not feel lonely when she spent her time here. Lemina looked at each Ausa portrait as she walked along the wall. She stopped underneath one portrait in particular though. 

The portrait depicted a beautiful young woman enjoying a cup of tea inside of a gazebo. The young woman sat wearing a simple, yet elegant, purple frock that seemed tailor-made for her. Her black hair was worn straight and went down a little past shoulders' length. To complete the ensemble, she wore sandals that matched the outfit. The young woman had a folded blanket laid carefully across her lap with an open book on top of it and she held her teacup in a very proper manner. 

The expression on her face was that of absolute serenity. The young woman conveyed a sense of grace and wisdom that were beyond her years, but yet were within her grasp. The portrait seemed more like a moment frozen in time; a window to the past. Lemina felt as if she was in the same room with the young woman in the portrait. She was the essence of the Magic Guild itself. 

Lemina read the inscription on the plaque under the portrait although she did not need to, she already knew who it was! It read:

Mia Ausa

Heroine of Lunar

Saviour of Vane

At that moment, Lemina recalled everything she knew about Mia from the many texts she has read: Mia's struggle to save her mother Lemia and Vane itself from the infiltration of the Vile Tribe. The fierce battle against Ghaleon alongside Dragonmaster Alex and her friends and Mia's standoff with the Grindary that, even though it led to the fall of Vane from the sky, saved Vane from total annihilation. All these events lead to Mia becoming the new Magic Guild Premier, which paved the way for the future of Vane and the Ausa family. 

__

If not for Mia, there would be no Vane, Lemina thought. _With all the odds against her, she didn't give up and she succeeded. Vane owes so much to her, and so do I! _With that, a new serge of confidence spread through Lemina like wildfire! She tried her best to contain her newborn excitement within her, but could not fight the urge for a grand outburst:

"All right! Mia didn't give up on Vane so why should I? I can do this! My new spell will work! I, Lemina Ausa, Junior Premier of the Magic Guild, will restore Vane to the heights to which it once soared! In the name of Mia Ausa!"

Lemina bolted out of the Grand Hall and headed back towards the magic lab. Back at the magic lab, Lemina completed her preparations for the new teleportation spell for a second attempt. "OK! This is for you, Mia!" Once again, Lemina had her wand in hand and raised both arms above her head. She muttered the incantation again and the swirling light emitted forth once more. But this time it was different. 

As the swirling light surrounded Lemina, heavy winds started to pick up, blowing papers and books all around the lab! While the spell's effects were taking place, Lemina had her eyes shut tight as she concentrated on the moment. _The spell's working! I can feel it! Yes! I'm gonna do it, Mia! I'm gonna make you proud! _

The light began to travel around Lemina with incredible speed and the wind had now become violent, like that of a storm! At that moment, Lemina got ready to complete the spell. _This is it! AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! _

Suddenly, there was a blinding flash of light and… BOOM! Another explosion! Miria arrived at the magic lab again, figuring that Lemina tried the new spell once more. But this time, after the smoke was cleared, Miria saw the lab in utter disarray: books and papers scattered about the floor and bookshelves that were wrecked from being thrown around by the violent winds created by Lemina's magic. 

But what's worse, there was no Lemina to be found! Miria became frantic, she cried out Lemina's name and searched madly throughout the lab for her daughter! Borgan was by Miria's side in a heartbeat! 

"Miria, love! What's wrong?" 

"It's Lemina!" a terrified Miria replied. "My dear daughter is gone!"

Chapter 3

"HACK! COUGH! Oh, pooh! My spell messed up again!" Lemina waved her arms frantically to clear out the cloud of smoke that engulfed her only to find herself standing in the clearing of a forest. 

"Hey, this isn't the lab! The spell did work! YES!" Lemina leaped into the air in excitement at the apparent success of her new spell. "I knew I could do it! Now that the 'product' has been manufactured, it's time to start advertising!" 

Amidst her scheming, Lemina stopped for a moment and looked around the area. She noticed the majestic trees that towered over her and the lush, green leaves that formed the canopy up above that allowed only a few rays of sunlight to reach down to the forest floor where Lemina stood. "Uhh…maybe I should get back to the Magic Guild first!" With that, Lemina began her trek through the forest.

***

"This forest is HUGE! I'll never get out of here!" Lemina had been walking for what seemed like hours, when suddenly she felt something within her, a powerful mystic energy resonance. 

Lemina became deep in thought as she pondered on the situation. _Hmm…there's a strong magic aura nearby. Quite strong if I can sense it this far out from its source. I never felt anything like this since encountering Ghaleon. I better track it down. _

Using her ability to feel out the magic aura, Lemina finally reached the edge of the forest. _It's really strong now! But it's strange. The energy resonance of the aura is positive. Very positive. Which means that the source of it is extremely opposed to evil. _

Lemina let out a sigh of relief; she did not want to go up against another powerful magician like Ghaleon, especially alone! _But I also can't figure out why this particular aura feels so familiar to me. It's so mega-weird! It doesn't make sense! _

Lemina looked hard towards the direction that she felt the aura emanating from, eyes filled with intensity and her face with an expression of determination. _Only one way to find out! _Lemina clutched both hands into fists, took a deep breath and bravely stepped forth beyond the forest end. 

WHOOSH! Lemina had to shield her eyes from the sudden wave of light that the forest had been holding back. After her eyes adjusted to the light, Lemina could not believe what she saw: the new city of Vane, Lemina's home, being built! 

She could see the old Vane, the one that fell from the sky, in the middle of the construction, as workers built a new city around it. Lemina stood still, gaping at the city that was to become her home in a thousand years! 

"This can't be!" Lemina muttered to herself. "I can't be seeing this!"

Chapter 4

Lemina was still standing in awe of the sight that laid before her, watching a part of Lunar's history as it unfolded in front of her eyes. The origin of the New Magic Guild. _I don't know how, but my teleportation spell threw me back a thousand years! Incredible! _

Just as Lemina finished her thought, she felt the magic aura again. _Woah! That was really powerful this time! Gotta concentrate! _

Lemina closed her eyes and focused completely on the energy of the aura in order to trace it to its point of origin. 

All magicians of Lunar, past or present, had the ability to sense magic auras in their vicinity and analyze them: whether the aura was emanating from a good or evil source, how powerful the aura was and also, with enough practice, track the magic aura to its source. 

The Ausa family had always excelled in the magical arts for generations, thus why they ran the Magic Guild and why Lemina was adept in what she was doing now. 

Lemina opened her eyes and looked to her right. _The aura's source seems to be in this direction, the center of the city. Better go check it out. _A smile of glee formed on Lemina's face._ Besides, I can't pass up the opportunity to see the beginning of New Vane up close and personal!_

***

As Lemina walked to her destination, within the soon to be New Vane that she knew of, she took in all of the sights around her: workers that brought in materials to be used for construction and cranes that lifted up debris as part of the clean up process. She also recognized some buildings from her time that was now being built from the ground up. 

Lemina couldn't help but be excited! _With my own eyes, I am watching the building of my home! The beginning of a new era of Vane that I am actually a part of! This is so mega-cool! _

Lemina stopped in her tracks; she now stood before her goal, the source of the magic aura that she had felt since her arrival in the past. She stood in front of a building that was already completed. Lemina knew this building all too well. 

__

The New Magic Guild Mansion. How appropriate! Now I'll get to the bottom of this! 

Lemina stepped forward and opened the door and looked around as she walked into the main hall and saw that this was indeed her home to be one thousand years from now. 

She went right up to the doors of the Guild's main meeting hall and opened them slowly. As she made her way into the room, Lemina could see a young girl who sat at the end of the meeting table. The girl looked up at Lemina and gave her notice. "Welcome!" said the girl in a gentle voice. 

The girl took leave of her seat and walked towards Lemina. As she came closer, Lemina began to recognize her. _It's her! I can't believe it's her! Except she's about my age! That explains why the aura felt so familiar! _As she continues to walk towards her, Lemina noticed the grace of each step the girl took.

The girl stopped when she was face to face with Lemina. The young lady was the same height as Lemina. She wore a purple robe that went down to just above her ankles so that her black shoes could be seen. Her hair was like Lemina's, shoulder's length with curls, except that the girl's hair was black. The girl also wore a yellow ribbon in her hair, as opposed to Lemina's black one. 

She extended her hand to Lemina in a gesture of friendship. Lemina accepted the girl's hand as she looked in disbelief and amazement at her, knowing that this should not be happening, but was anyway. _I can't believe that I'm shaking hands with…_

Lemina's thought was interrupted by the girl's introduction. 

"My name is Mia Ausa," she said. "What brings you to the Magic Guild?" 

And with that, Lunar now experienced the greatest moment of its history: the meeting of Mia and Lemina Ausa, the coming together of two generations that was once separated by one thousand years, now linked by their hands. 

Chapter 5

The historic handshake ended with Mia speaking first, totally snapping Lemina out of her trance; Lemina was so completely absorbed in the moment that she lost track of everything. 

"Your magic aura is very strong. I could feel it from the outskirts of Vane," said Mia.

Lemina blushed at Mia's compliment; it was not often that people received praise from their ancient ancestor! Lemina gave Mia a quizzical gaze. "If you felt my aura from so far out, why didn't you go look for me?"

Mia smiled at Lemina and then proceeded with her explanation. "When I felt your aura, I knew it to be from a benevolent source, so I did not need to worry! I also felt the aura growing stronger, which I deduced, must mean that the source of the aura was coming here in search of me, having a powerful magic aura myself. The only thing I could not conclude is whose aura it is, until you came in."

Lemina looked on at Mia with a smile on her face. She admired the way Mia of expressed herself through her words: her voice was soft like a melody, never overbearing, but her words had power, not because of volume but because of content; Mia seemed to choose her words carefully in order to get her point across with no misunderstanding. 

"Oh! I'm sorry!" said Mia with the expression of shock on her face. "My manners seem to have left me! I haven't even asked you your name!" 

Lemina began to panic. She knew that if Mia figured out who she was, it could be disastrous for Lunar's timeline. _Uh oh! I gotta be careful not to reveal too much! _Lemina figured that giving away only her first name should be safe enough. 

"My name's Lemina." 

"Nice to meet you, Lemina," replied Mia.

Mia stared intensely at Lemina for a brief moment, which made Lemina a little nervous. "Forgive me for being so forward, but have we ever met before?"

Lemina's eyes bugged out after the question was asked! "N-N-No! Of course not!"

"I just can't shake the feeling that we must have met somewhere before! Your magic aura feels too familiar for me to be mistaken!"

Lemina realized that the truth had to come out; Mia was a more powerful magician, even at her present age, than Lemina was and therefore her aura was practically an open book to Mia. Lemina could not get out of this one!

"Mia, I have a confession to make, but I have to warn you it'll be hard to swallow!"

"Lemina, believe me when I say that I have been through quite a bit lately," Of course Mia was referring to her most recent adventure in which she helped to save Lunar from extinction. "So anything you tell me will not surprise me."

"OK! My name is Lemina Ausa, Junior Premier of the New Magic Guild! At least I will be in one thousand years!"

Mia stood with a blank look on her face. Lemina never imagined Mia with that kind of look on her face! Then again, she did just tell Mia that she was her descendent from the future. Mia gathered her composure enough to speak.

"Lemina AUSA? JUNIOR PREMIER…? Are you trying to tell me that you are a descendent of mine from the future?"

Lemina let loose a huge grin! "Yep!"

Mia gave Lemina a hard, stern look right into her eyes. "I don't have time for jokes! Who are you really?"

"I can prove it!" said Lemina.

"This should be entertaining to say the least!" said Mia with a look of skepticism.

"Follow me, Mia! I'll take you on a tour of the New Magic Guild Mansion!"

Chapter 6

"…And this room is going to be the Grand Hall! A place where the Ausas of the past, present, and definitely the future, can be celebrated for their contributions to the traditions of Vane!" Lemina said while pointing towards a large, empty room. 

Mia looked at Lemina in complete astonishment because for the past hour or so, Lemina had been telling her things about the Magic Guild Mansion that only Mia herself and a handful of others should have known about. The mansion was completed only a few days ago and Mia had a rough idea of what she wanted to use the rooms for. 

But, Lemina had been "labeling" the rooms as if she had been part of construction since day one. Furthermore, the room that Lemina just identified was definitely going to be used as the Grand Hall. Lemina looked at Mia with a big smile on her face. 

"That ends the tour of the Magic Guild of Vane!" said Lemina. "So do you believe me now Mia?" 

"The only way you could know all of this is if you have a layout of the mansion. But that's not possible since…"

"…Today is the first time you ever sensed my aura and it is also the first time we met!" Lemina slipped in.

"This makes no sense to me! I don't know what to think!"

Lemina could see the frustration and confusion on Mia's face. _She's really having a hard time with this! Who wouldn't? I wish there was something I could do, but I've done all I can. I can show her the truth, but only Mia can choose to accept it. I can't force her to…huh? _

In mid-thought, Lemina heard what sounded like crying. _Oh, no! This is mega-bad! It was too much for her to bear! _

Lemina looked over at Mia; she was staring down at the floor and she was in fact crying. Lemina could hear Mia's tears tap as they landed on the marble floor and she could see the small pools of water at Mia's feet. 

Lemina put a hand on Mia's shoulder to try to comfort her. "Mia," Lemina whispered, more to herself than for Mia to hear it. Mia looked up into Lemina's green eyes as tears gently cascaded down her cheeks. 

But to Lemina's surprise, Mia was smiling! Lemina was now confused at this point. As if sensing her confusion, Mia reached out and held both of Lemina hands in her own.

"I'm sorry to worry you like that Lemina! It was just a lot to take in, that's all! I realize you must be telling the truth, it would explain your aura to me. And that means…"

Lemina now understood Mia's tears. She had shed these same tears for her own dream; a dream that both girls shared.

"Yes Mia! Vane is still around in the future!"

Mia could no longer hold back her happiness of receiving such great news. Before they knew it, both girls were hugging each other as they both cried tears of joy. Lemina shared in Mia's happiness as they embraced each other's dreams in their hearts. 

Chapter 7

The two girls were now walking the halls of the New Magic Guild Mansion while going back and forth in ecstatic conversation: Lemina told Mia about how much she had admired her through the many books she had read; which caused Mia to blush profusely! Mia then changed the subject from herself, to prevent further embarrassment, over to Lemina. 

Both knew that for Mia to learn too much about the future could be dangerous, so Mia settled on hearing only about Lemina's own adventure and not Lunar in general. Mia was pleased to hear that Meribia was still the bustling city of commerce in Lemina's time just as much as it was in her own era. Mia was a little sad to learn that the d'Alkirk family no longer governed Meribia; now a man named Blue Karate Master Rainus oversaw it. 

But of course, Mia understood that things were bound to change drastically over a thousand years! She was glad to know that her own family line had withstood the winds of change; Lemina was proof of that! 

Lemina went on with her story to tell Mia of her own fight against Magic Emperor Ghaleon and the evil Zophar. Mia was aghast at hearing that Ghaleon would return from the dead and she did not like the mention of this Zophar character. However, as Lemina continued her story, Mia learned that Ghaleon was put back to rest and that Lemina and her group of friends vanquished Zophar. 

"It seems that whenever Lunar is in grave danger that an Ausa stands alongside friends in order to defend Lunar," said Mia. "My own mother Lemia was one of the Four Heroes, alongside Dragonmaster Dyne, and my time to fight for Lunar has just recently ended a few months ago, as I know you are aware of. The tradition, shall I say, has been passed on to you Lemina. You should be proud of yourself." 

It was now Lemina's turn to be embarrassed now! Lemina's face turned cherry-red! Mia could see Lemina's face and began to laugh at her! "Hey! Don't laugh at me!" snapped Lemina. But Lemina could not help but laugh herself as well! Both of them continued their laughter as they neared the end of a hall that lead outside.

***

Mia and Lemina were sitting down now in a gazebo in the Mansion's back garden. Lemina recognized the gazebo as the same one that was used in Mia's portrait that is in the Grand Hall back home. She thought about telling Mia, but she decided not to; it was unnecessary. 

"So, Lemina," began Mia. "How is it that you were able to go back in time? Magic must be very powerful in your time."

"Actually, it was an accident!" Lemina let out a slight chuckle. "I was really working on a teleportation spell, one that could be used without a companion teleportation device. But when I cast the spell, I ended up here."

"Do you remember what you did to cast the spell?"

Lemina thought that an odd question to ask, but she obliged Mia anyway. "Well, I chanted the incantation and then the spell began working. I could feel wind practically smacking me in the face! But, I didn't lose my concentration and the spell grew stronger."

"Can you recall anything else you were doing Lemina?"

"I have to admit, while I was casting the spell I was thinking very strongly about you Mia!"

Mia's eyes widened in admirable surprise. "About me? Why?"

Lemina had a bit of a sheepish look on her face and told Mia of the events that had occurred, from the explosion from her first attempt to the second try at the spell. Of course, Lemina left out the part about looking at Mia's portrait; instead, Lemina told her she went to read some of Mia's exploits for inspiration. 

Mia was flattered that Lemina looked up to her so much. To herself, Mia was someone who just did what she felt was right, nothing heroic about that; but to Lemina, Mia was the one who allowed Vane to have a future. Mia knew now that though if she did not do want she did, this encounter between these two would never have happened for there would be no Lemina. 

Mia returned to the explanation of how Lemina ended up here. To sum it up, Mia explained that because Lemina was concentrating her thoughts on Mia while casting the spell, the spell worked better that expected. Instead of just manipulating space, Lemina's spell folded space and time as well. 

As all magicians know, teleportation was not just the casting of a simple spell, it required will power as well. You had to focus your thoughts on where you wanted to go. Because Mia was alive a thousand years in Lunar's past, Lemina teleported to the past. It was Lemina's sheer will that made this possible. 

"So you see," Mia concluded. "You must be a really good magic user if you could do what you have done!" 

"Thanks Mia!" replied Lemina. "Now I don't feel like a complete failure!" 

Mia sat quietly for a moment with an intense look on her face. Then all of a sudden, Mia looked dead into Lemina's eyes.

"Lemina, I must ask you this question," Mia said, speaking softly now at almost a whisper. "I know that I shouldn't ask but I have to. Lemina, in your time, does Vane fly again?"

Lemina gave Mia a look of sadness. All she could do was lower her head, too ashamed to look her in the eye, and stayed with her head lowered. That was all Mia needed for the answer to her question.

Chapter 8

Lemina kept her head down, wishing that she could just fade away and not have to deal with this disgrace. She really was hoping that this could have been avoided, but Lemina knew better. _Why did you have to ask Mia? Why?_

Of course, Lemina knew why. If their positions were switched, she would have asked Mia the dreadful question; Mia dreamed of having Vane back up in the sky as badly as Lemina did, if not more. How could she resist the temptation of asking? _Oh, Mia! I'm so sorry! I let you down! _

Lemina felt her anguish spread through her body. She tried to ignore it, but it was difficult. Lemina saw Mia just standing across from her. Mia's face was calm, but yet Lemina saw the sorrow in her eyes. Lemina was on the verge of breaking down into tears. 

Mia let out an audible sigh of anguish that broke the silence. " I see," said Mia, holding back her emotions, the sadness that she felt at that moment. "Even after one thousand years, Vane remains on the ground." 

Mia remained quiet; her face said everything. It was almost as if Lemina could see the hope seeping out of Mia, as if her very soul were being siphoned out of her. 

Lemina could not take it anymore and she became completely consumed by her guilt. She jumped to her feet and began to just let it all out: all of the frustration, all of the disappointments and all of the guilt of not being able to get Vane to rise again. Lemina's anger towards herself took over and she let loose:

"Mia! You have to believe me when I tell that I have tried everything to get Vane back up and running again! But everything I've tried, everything I've thought of would never work! I've run out of ideas and I don't know what to do anymore! I just don't know what to do!"

The pain in her heart was too much for Lemina to bear and she crumpled to her knees, her face cradled in her hands. Mia was shocked by Lemina's outburst for it was quite unexpected. But, as Lemina was lamenting, Mia came to a realization: Vane did have a chance! 

Mia heard in Lemina's voice the desperation of how badly she wanted Vane to be arisen. Mia sensed Lemina's passion, devotion, and undeniable love that she had for Vane. 

Up until this point, Mia believed that no one loved Vane more than her; now she knew otherwise. _Vane will have a chance, _Mia thought. _It will have that chance because of you, Lemina. I can't lose hope now! I just can't! _

Mia walked over to where Lemina was and knelt down with her. Lemina was still crying, talking with her face still in her hands. It was a little muffled, but Mia could hear Lemina saying, "I'm sorry Mia! I'm so sorry!" 

Mia put a hand on Lemina's shoulder and Lemina stopped crying when she felt her touch. Lemina looked up to find that she was looking right into Mia's blue eyes. 

"You love Vane don't you Lemina?" asked Mia.

"Of course I do! Vane is my home! I'd do anything for it!" answered Lemina.

"Then don't cry. I see now that Vane needs you. I can now see how much you really do love our home. But if Vane is to be fully restored we must work together Lemina."

"What do you mean? How can we work together?"

Mia gave Lemina a smile that was all too familiar to her. For a brief moment, Lemina thought that she was looking into the face of Miria. Miria would give Lemina the same smile at times like this, just like after the first lab explosion. _So now I know where Mother gets her smile from! _Mia continued to speak.

"We have to get you back home so you can resume your efforts to restore Vane in your time. After that, I have my part to take care of."

Lemina was a bit confused by that last part of what Mia said. "What's your part Mia?"

"To make sure that there is a Vane for you to go back to! Now that I've met you, I cannot give up knowing now that if I fail in my task to rebuild Vane that you would cease to exist. I could never do that to you! I'll succeed not only for Vane's sake, but for you too Lemina!"

Lemina was too moved for words to express! She had new resolve now. She knew what must be done. But first, she had to go back home.

"Alright then!" Lemina got to her feet and wiped the remaining tears from her eyes. "Okay Mia! Let's do this!" 

Mia gave Lemina an affirmative nod. Both girls could feel the newfound determination within each other, forged by their undying love of Vane. 

"Come with me Lemina! We have to go to the Magic Guild's laboratory to recreate your spell and get you back!" 

With that, Mia and Lemina walked side by side with full confidence back to the Magic Guild Mansion, knowing what must be done to save Vane.

Chapter 9

Mia and Lemina had just finished gathering all that Lemina needed to recreate her spell. Lemina was worried at first since the spellbooks in Mia's lab would be a thousand years older than her own! Fortunately, Lemina discovered that Mia had access to the same books, except that they were much older editions of course! 

It did not matter that the spellbooks did not include the more recent spells of Lunar's present because Lemina used variations of the more ancient spells that were within the texts that she was going to use. This made sense for what was ancient to Lemina was up-to-date in Lunar's past. 

Mia and Lemina both remained quiet during their research. They both concentrated solely on their work to try to ignore the sadness they felt; the sadness of knowing they must leave each other now. 

Even though their time together was short, Mia and Lemina had learned so much from one another and found out that they shared so much in common although their relation spanned many generations, particularly their greatest dream, Vane's return among the clouds. 

When Mia and Lemina now looked into each other's eyes, they knew without words that they looked upon one another as sisters. They knew that their blood relation ran a millennia deep, but the bond they shared ignored time. 

A bond forged by a great dream. 

No span of time could ever truly separate these two ever again. 

"Everything is ready," said Mia. "You know what you have to do Lemina."

"Yes. I know that I can't stay here, but that won't stop me from missing you Mia."

" I feel the same way. I won't deny that. But we both know that this is what is best for Vane, not to mention Lunar's time line."

Lemina's face took on a forlorn expression. She really wanted to stay with Mia, but she knew that everyone back home must be frantic. Especially her mother! _Mother must be going crazy right now! I have to go back! Besides the longer I stay here, the less chance Vane has in Lunar's future! _

Lemina stepped forward slowly towards the open book that the two girls had set up. She took out her magic wand and got ready. 

Then Mia stopped her. 

"Wait, Lemina!" cried out Mia as she walked quickly towards Lemina. Lemina could not figure out what Mia was up to.

"Lemina, I want you to have this." 

Mia reached up to her head and untied her yellow ribbon that she always wore in her hair. 

"Think of it as a gift from the past and a memoir of our meeting." She offered the ribbon to Lemina.

"Mia…" Lemina was nearly speechless. Lemina reached out and accepted Mia's gift. "I-I don't know what to say! Thank you! I'll never forget you!"

"Nor I you! There is one last thing that we have to do." Mia took the ribbon and took Lemina's hand in one of her own and gently wrapped the ribbon around their joined hands. "This ribbon seals the promise we made to each other Lemina. Our promise to Vane"

"I won't forget. But it will be hard. I don't know if I can hold up my end of the promise."

"Although I know I will eventually succeed, I know that it won't be easy for me. But remember these words that my mother once told me. These words have given me the strength to go on when all seemed lost." Mia recited her mother's words of wisdom:

__

Never hold back your dreams. Never keep your dreams locked inside yourself. Let rise the dreams of your heart and let them take you where they may. 

Lemina was completely moved by those words. The phase was so passive, but yet held so much meaning. Much like Mia herself. "Thanks Mia. I'll keep those words close to my heart."

Mia released Lemina's hand and stepped back enough so that the ribbon slowly unraveled and dangled loosely in Lemina's hand. Lemina then took Mia's ribbon and tied it to her wand.

"The time has come," Mia said. "Remember, as you cast the spell, concentrate on someone or something in your time. It has to be something that you love very much. The stronger your feelings, the greater the chance of your going back." 

Lemina gave an affirmative nod to let Mia know that she understood. She turned back to the open spellbook and began the spell. Lemina closed her eyes and muttered an incantation under her breath. She took her wand and held it out in front of her in a horizontal position. 

Unlike her previous tries, Lemina was calm and she did not try to rush the spell. _Don't worry, Mother! I'm coming home! _At that moment, a circle of light formed around Lemina's feet. 

From the line that formed the circle of light, a wave of light came out, which encircled Lemina in a pillar of light. However, the pillar of light was not blinding. As a matter of fact, when Lemina opened her eyes, she saw Mia through the light. 

Then, Lemina felt herself being lifted off the floor and she was ascending. She looked down and saw Mia waving goodbye to her. _Goodbye Mia! But I'll leave something for you now. This will be my gift to you! _

Mia stood as she watched Lemina rise up in the pillar of light. _Good luck, Lemina! I am proud to know that I have someone like you in my family!_

Mia then noticed something strange. Mia saw Lemina doing something, but she could not make out what. _Lemina, what are you… _

Before Mia could finish her thought, there was a brilliant flash of light that was gone as quickly as it appears, taking Lemina along with it. 

Chapter 10

POOF! Lemina appeared from out of nowhere in a room. Too bad that she had to pop up in mid-air! WHUMPH! "OUCH! Oh, pooh! How come time travel has to be so rough?" Lemina picked herself up after crash landing on her behind and took a look around to see where she was. 

Before she could figure out on her own if the spell sent her back home, Lemina heard a very familiar voice that sounded very frantic at the moment. "Lemina! Oh, my darling Lemina!" 

Lemina turned towards the sound of the voice and saw Miria sitting in a chair. "Mother!" 

Lemina and Miria ran towards each other and hugged, Miria practically squeezing all of the air out of Lemina! _It looks like Mia kept her promise!_

"Lemina! You had everyone here at the Guild so worried when you disappeared! Especially me! How could you do this to your own mother? Where did you run off to all day anyway? Oh, you are in so much trouble, young lady!"

Lemina knew she was in big trouble when her mother was this upset! "Mother, please calm down! I'm sorry I had you and everyone else so worried, but I can explain everything! It won't be easy to believe, but I can explain!"

"You better explain yourself Lemina! And it better be good!"

Miria was furious now! She was standing in front of Lemina with arms folded, waiting for her daughter to tell her what happened. "Well, it all started when…," Lemina then noticed the yellow ribbon on her magic wand, the one that Mia gave to her. Lemina gasped aloud as if she forgot something. "I'm sorry, Mother but there's something I have to check on!" 

Lemina ran out of the room, making Miria even angrier! "WHAT!? Lemina! You come back here! I'm not done with you yet!" 

Miria chased Lemina down the hall as best she could. However, with Lemina being the younger of the two, Miria fell behind fast. Lemina ran to the Grand Hall and went right to Mia's portrait. 

Lemina examined the portrait with uncontrollable enthusiasm. _She's got to have it! She's got to! _Lemina continued to look the portrait over carefully, yet quickly when all of a sudden she leaped for joy! "YES! She got what I left for her! Oh, Mia! I will work hard until our dream is fulfilled!" 

Just then, Miria finally caught up to Lemina. "HUFF! HUFF! Lemina! What's gotten into you? I demand an explanation!" 

Lemina simply pointed to Mia's portrait. Actually, Lemina was pointing out the black ribbon that Mia was wearing on her wrist. 

"What about that Lemina? Mia has always had that ribbon on in the portrait." 

Lemina simply smiled at her mother and held up her blonde hair, showing it to Miria. "What don't you see in my hair Mother?" 

Miria was too mad at Lemina before to notice that the black hair ribbon that Lemina wore was missing. 

"Where is your rib…" Miria stared blankly at Lemina, then switched her gaze to Mia's portrait. She stared back and forth between the two for some time before she finally spoke again. "Lemina, dear. Are you saying that…that…" 

Lemina chuckled a bit before walking over and taking Miria by the arm. "It's a long story, Mother! But it's mega-cool! It's about a promise made one thousand years ago!" 

Epilogue

Mia had to shield her eyes from the flash of light that was made by Lemina's departure back to her own time. After she uncovered her eyes, Mia could swear that she saw something fall to the floor. 

She walked over to where the pillar of light was to find a black ribbon on the floor in place of where Lemina stood. _So that's what she was doing! She was taking off her ribbon to give to me! _

Mia picked up Lemina's ribbon and tied it on to her wrist. _Don't worry Lemina! I will work hard so you can have a Vane to go home to! _

As Mia left the lab, she could not shake the feeling that, somehow, she would see Lemina again. She did not know how that could be possible, but at the same time, Mia did not doubt it either. 

THE END

If you have any comments about my fanfic, you can send them to:

**daijin26@hotmail.com**

Thank you for reading my fanfic! Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
